


[Currently Inactive] My Under Tale

by InkMammal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Other, Story, Tale, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, my, personal, under
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMammal/pseuds/InkMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*******SOILER ALERT*GO PLAY THE EFFING GAME*******SPOILER ALERT*******</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The underground is nothing what I expected... These aren't the monsters from our myths and lores throughout history; no, these... these are something else. I don't think they can give me what I came here for.</i></p><p>  <i>I don't know how I feel about that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Killed Toriel

**Author's Note:**

> A personal story inspired by my game play of Undertale, and general 'what the fuck'ness.
> 
> You can also read it here, for the full font experience: http://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/gallery/58162664/My-Under-Tale

I killed Toriel.

 

Correction - I killed _mom_.

 

I fought her, and I killed her, and now I felt very, very alone. Why couldn’t the fight have been a dream, where I could wake up and, this time, do it all over - do it all right? I'd like to say it wasn't my fault, but it was. I hadn't known how the world works then. So stupid of me... so, so stupid of me… the one time I chose to just ‘lighten up’ and ‘wing it’, everything became very confusing and very unknown, and I became very cautious and made very poor decisions.

 

I killed my mom.

 

The sweet, kindhearted, merciful mom I’d only known for a very short time before quickly adopting her as family, but my mother nonetheless. And technically, she offered to adopt _me_ first, but…. Details.

 

I killed her.

 

I kept telling myself - because I didn’t want to forget. I would never forget. I _couldn’t_ forget what I’d done.

 

And I didn’t. But I realized I got over it a lot faster than I probably should have anyway.

 

Oh well. So much for my empathy. 

 

At the end of the Ruins, I opened the giant door (well, giant compared to me, I was a short stock of, often, irrational wonder and rage). The wall of icy air that wafted in made my hair stand on end and my bones ache for the warm fire I recalled laying by just the night before. Toriel had been in her chair, with a book in her lap; her gentle voice murmuring a story fit for only the best and most behaved children.

 

A brief memory. Short lived.

 

What lay ahead were woods. Snowy, infuriatingly cold, and somewhat dark, woods. I quickly found myself feeling like the expendable character in the beginning of a really stupid, cliché horror film. I clutched the chest of my sweater and cringed. Everything was dead silent, save for something deep and constant and bellowing in the far, far distance. It seemed to reverberate so heavily through the ground and walls, that it echoed all the way to the ends of this little world.

 

I could feel it vibrate, ever so very gently, through my feet, and through the trees around me as I walked, slowly, watching, preparing, planning. I wasn’t scared, but I was feeling more than just a little cautious after seeing what mom had been capable of before I killed her. And that had been pretty easy.

 

It’s not like I killed her in _cold_ blood, though… (snort) It was an accident. I think…

 

The hum hitched, it seemed, which was the only anomaly the constant thrum seemed to utter. I wanted to say it sounded mechanical, but didn’t want to jump the gun and make assumptions. 

 

Did I even want to know what in the hell that was? Because this was all starting to look a lot like some form of hell, and I wasn't sure I actually wanted to know anything more about any of it, because _geezus…_

 

I thought about grabbing the sudden fallen branch in my path as a weapon, but this fun-sized nugget-muncher wasn’t about all that hard labor and lookin’ like a fool, yo. It was, like, more than twice my size anyway… I’d just _stick_ to the smaller branch I already had. More than capable of giving someone a good whack with that.

 

I delicately avoided the giant limb, as it’s mere presence was what made me incapable of wielding it, _obviously_.

 

And _obviously_ , when I heard the damn thing shatter yards behind me, I spun around with my much-too-small-to-do-a-damn-thing wooden stick, and held it to my chest in what was regrettably a little bit of fear, because whatthefuckevenwasthat?

 

I picked up speed, posthaste…

 

Wa… were those footsteps?!

 

AND A SHADOW?>??!

 

Did I mention I picked up my speed?

 

I just about had a panic attack when I reached a short bridge with a big, wooden, four-pillared archway over it, and I stopped, frozen. I stopped because those footsteps I’d heard, and shadow I’d seen, were growing incredibly closer with every second that screamed inside my little noggin.

 

It was so unlike me to be paralyzed in _fear_ , but dammit if I wasn’t everything but pissing myself right now as I felt the presence looming over my shoulders; the shadow stretching across the ground in front of me, all the way from behind.

 

“H u m a n .”

 

A voice that set every nerve in my body on fire.

 

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

I realized I wasn’t breathing. He didn’t sound like a _’pal’_.

 

“Turn around and shake my hand.”

 

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohffffffff-_

 

I trembled, but I turned my body slowly - so, so slowly – and my face was the last thing to completely turn and confront the voice.

The voice… that – somehow – belonged… to a grinning   _skeleton_. A _short_ , grinning skeleton, wearing clothes with slippers. _Pink_ slippers. Demanding… I shake his hand.

 

Wat.

 

I shook his hand. And immediately flinched at the gushing flatulence that disrupted the quiet woods; flatulence that didn’t seem to want to end, until it did…

 

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny.”

 

It wasn’t funny.

 

Okay, it was _kinda_ funny, but only because that’s a _lot_ better than having my guts on the outside of me right now.

 

I… I can’t even, anymore, though. Wat? I, _understandably_ , just kind of stared at him, not knowing if I should be running or standing there speaking to a living corpse – skeleton, sorry… difference. Not that semantics would get under its _skin_ , or anything.

 

“you’re a human, right?” 

 

 _Oh, you can tell?_ I thought. _I’m flattered._ I wasn't much for talking.

 

“that’s hilarious.” 

 

_I failed to see the ‘funny’ there. Who made a funny?_

 

“i’m sans. Sans the skeleton.” 

 

 _Ah, I found the funny._ I regrettably smiled at that one. ‘Without' the skeleton? _Nice_.

 

“i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.” 

 

_…shit. Shitshitshit_

 

“but, y’know… i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” 

 

_Oh… sweet relief…_

 

“now my brother, papyrus… he’s a human-hunting FANATIC.” 

 

_…..great. Like a freakin rollercoaster of emotion with this guy._

 

“hey, actually, i think that’s him over there.” 

 

 _..ffffffffff-..._ Is… was he fucking with me again? 

 

“hey, i have an idea… go through this gate thingie.” 

 

I looked at the gate thingie, then gave the skeleton a risen brow.

 

“yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” 

 

I did. But why, oh why, did I? I noticed the skeleton – him, it seemed - following me (he was actually kind of leading me from behind), and his presence didn’t creep me out any less, and the idea of seeing another one just like him didn’t make me feel any better either. He didn’t give off a dangerous vibe, he seemed rather lazy and _humerous_ \- a comedian after my own heart.

 

What in the hell have I gotten myself into…

 

“quick,” He suddenly said, “behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” 

 

Um. The woods had opened up a little, some kind of small lemonade looking stand sat a little ways away, but I was looking for a lamp. A ‘conveniently –shaped’ lamp. I saw it off to the side and stood behind it.

 

I can’t believe I was so short, I had the ability to hide behind a _lamp_. One that, somehow, was shaped exactly like me. How... convenient.

 

“sup, bro?” The other skeleton appeared, very unlike the other one, in looks, at least. In fact, the only thing they had in common was that fact they were both skeletons, but neither even really looked like a _skeleton_ skeleton. Get what I’m sayin-ton?

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT IS ‘SUP’, BROTHER.” Uh oh, sounded like some- _bone_ was in trouble. “IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T…” Geez, that voice. How could I describe that voice? “RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!” Annoying. That voice was suddenly very annoying.

 

I loved it.

 

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” 

 

It was kind of funny to see an angry skeleton, considering a smile is kind of permanently plastered to their faces.

 

“staring at this lamp. it’s really cool. do you wanna look?” 

 

_why you-…._

 

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!” 

 

_……………huh._

 

“WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?!” 

 

_…..he wasn’t the brightest of the monsters, was he?_

 

“I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, ‘FRIEND’? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.” 

 

Yep. He was monologuing. Geez… I wasn’t sure if I should fear the guy or cheer him on.

 

“hmm… maybe this lamp will help you.” 

 

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!” 

 

“hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work done today.” 

 

_…no, he… he wasn’t._

 

“a _skele_ -ton.” 

 

 _ohmygodhedid._ I could feel the _bad um tsh_ in my bones. I also felt myself smiling, however much I wanted not to be.

 

“SANS!!!” 

 

“come on, you’re smiling.” 

 

I couldn’t help but feel like he was looking at me when he said that. And I felt nothing but sympathy towards what Papyrus said next.

 

“I AM, AND I HATE IT. SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”

 

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself… _down to the bone_.”

 

 _Ba dum tsh._ I tried really harder to stifle a snicker.

 

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE… _‘BACKBONE’_ INTO IT. NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!” A moment of silence as I heard him walk away, and then return for just a moment. “HEH!” A final stab at his pride before he was gone again.

 

“ok, you can come out now.” 

 

My grin was as big as Sans’, somewhat regrettably, when I appeared. And I actually spoke, aloud, I think for the first time since I left the Ruins.

 

“That was amazing.” I muttered, a little sheepishly. Sans just gave me a shrug of his boney shoulder.

 

“you oughta get going. He might come back. and if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” 

 

I would have been more than okay with that, by the way. But he was probably right. I started forward through the forest again. But he stopped me.

 

“actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” 

 

At this point, I would probably do just about anything for this skeleton, I think.

 

“i was thinking… my brother’s been kind of down lately. he’s never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day.” I felt skeptical. I think he noticed. “don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. even if he tries to be.” I suppressed a laugh, and nodded. “thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead.”

 

And he disappeared in the _opposite direction_? Whatever. I was in a good mood. Wasn’t gonna question the fact that there seemed to be more to that skeleton than he let on.

 

I realized the clearing was a waypoint as I passed the ‘lemonade stand’ and noticed it had condiments in it, even though a small sign on the front said ‘sentry station’. Sans must eat on the job, when he’s not sleeping. As lazy as he seems? I bet he does.

 

I entered the next area, my mind still on what had just unfolded. The convenience of that lamp was kind of off-putting, but… made me feel something. I think it made me feel… determined. Was that, right? It was an unfamiliar feeling, considering I was used to suffering from depression most of the time.

 

In fact, everything about this seemed so bizarre. This was _not_ anything like what I had expected when I jumped down here.

 

Fell. I- I fell down. I mean-….

 

I found a glove in some box, and felt a little better that I may have a little more protection than just a stick. I didn’t know what to expect from this point, and I wasn’t entirely sure if it was going to be anything super dangerous, so I kept both just for reassurance.

 

I also met a snowman. He was sad he couldn’t leave and see the world, so I agreed to hold onto a piece of him. I wasn’t sure how much of the ‘world’ I’d ever see again, but it didn’t hurt me any to hang onto it throughout my travels.

 

Unfortunately, I learned quickly that there were monsters I just wasn’t very good at defending against and ended up having nothing but the snowman piece to give me more hope. It felt weird eating a piece of talking snowman and, admittedly, a little bad. I couldn’t bring myself to give too much of a care, though.

 

I also found that I enjoyed the glove more than the stick. I wasn’t afraid to counter any monster that dare attack me. I itched for any fight. I was a very unhappy person, in general, despite the successful façade I seemed to give off. Few people on the surface had looked closely enough, cared enough, to actually be concerned, to know when I was boldfaced lying. Those were the only people I missed right now, a handful of friends that had become like the family I’d never really had. Because fuck people.

 

People were horrible. _People_ were _monsters_. So, fuck’em. Fuck them and their lies and their selfishness, their denials and their entitlements. I was a loner because people are unhappy with _themselves_ which makes them unhappy with _everyone_ and _everything_ else. I was a ‘moron’. I was ‘close-minded’. I was ‘too logical’, because apparently… that’s a thing, too.

 

These monsters we’d been passing around horrifying rumors and myths and old wise tales about for centuries – this was said to be the place where all the origins of those stories were born. All the monsters got locked up down here, by a magical barrier, supposedly, and it wasn’t like I was going to doubt the legitimacy of that, because I had no explanation for walking, talking, living skeletons besides…. magic. That just had to be enough for now.

 

So, if this is the place all those fairy tales were sent, then this would be the place to come if one wanted to die.

 

Mom had said a name. Said that ‘Asgore’ would kill me.

 

That’s what I was counting on.


	2. It's So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******SOILER ALERT*GO PLAY THE EFFING GAME*******SPOILER ALERT*******
> 
>  
> 
> _The dust clings to me desperately, and I can't figure out where it's coming from..._
> 
> _I keep making mistakes; I keep fucking everything up. What if the next time, I can't bounce back? I mean, I've been slaughtering them heartlessly. All I need to do is listen before I act... but all I've been doing is cutting them down one by one..._
> 
> _I am so horrible, and careless. I am such a dick. I am such a monster..._
> 
> _...I figured out where the dust comes from._

_It’s so cold…_ I thought to myself as I ended another monsters life, and shivered. _I hate the fucking cold…_

 

I brushed some kind of dust off myself, like I’d been doing repeatedly since entering the underground. I had no idea where it was coming from, but it clung to me like static. 

 

I was having a slight bit of trouble keeping my _cool_ ; one, because I kept getting turned around in the forest, and two, because I kept running into all kinds of monsters and none of them were able to give me a real fight. I wanted one I could sink my teeth into – a monster that would sink its teeth into _me_.

 

One may wonder why I’d chosen to fight back if I wanted to die so badly, or go through all the trouble of looking for the one they called ‘Asgore’, when I could have just let the monsters attacking kill me. Well… they’d be right to question me. The answer is that, I don’t really know why, I’ll admit. 

 

I’ve been thinking on it, though, and may have found a reason. I think it’s most likely because my forlorn outlook is outweighed by a sense of curiosity. I’ve always been a needy brat when it came to knowing; just, knowing - anything, everything; I loved watching and picking things apart, figuring out what makes something tick, or learning why it was made in the first place.

 

There _were_ things in the universe I was content on not understanding – though, I often chalked that up to my laziness. I just found a comfort, a solace, in learning something new. It made me feel like I had something to keep me going, even if the feeling was only temporary. Like my reason for existence was that there were no limits to the things I could learn and potentially do.

 

The depression set in when the thoughts of meaninglessness and despair came into play. What the fuck was the point in doing anything, when in the end, we all died, and became a memory, something that eventually will be and mean _nothing at all._ It was all so futile, so pointless. What did I care at all about the people who’d be living after I was long dead? I would be _dead._ I would be dead, in a void of nothingness, incapable of giving the most mediocre of shits.

 

And these thoughts are what made me feel so empty, so tired, because they were mostly true. Not that I wished for something more, necessarily. I didn’t really care if there was an afterlife or not, even though I didn’t really like the thought of ‘living’ in any kind of way for eternity. But either train of thought was still haunting, still depressing, still exhausting.

 

So, so exhausting.

 

 _However_ …

 

As merciless and taunting as life can be, I realize that it can also be very intriguing and very beautiful. It’s just so much easier to unintentionally lose yourself in all the pain and sorrow. People who didn’t have this problem didn’t really understand. I don’t know if they can’t, or won’t, but part of me supposed it didn’t really matter anyway.

 

None of this actually matters anymore. What mattered now was… now. It’s pretty much become my mantra, to just deal with now, and figure out ‘later’, later. _Now, where was I, what was I doing, and how do I get to my destination?_ Of course, I’d eventually find that all of those questions had peculiar answers – answers I didn’t, at the time, expect.

 

I learned that I liked puzzles on my journey, though, through the snowy place. You’ll never be able to guess _how_ I learned that...

 

Yeah… I finally met the Not-Yet-A-Famous-Royal-Guardsman; also known as THE GREAT PAPYRUS.

 

It went pretty much as expected… and as Sans had promised, I was in no danger.

 

“SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT… A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!”

 

“uhhhh… actually, i think that’s a rock.”

 

“OH.”

 

“hey, what’s that in front of the rock?”

 

“OH MY GOD!!! _(IS… IS THAT A HUMAN)_ ” He whispered.

 

“ _(yes)_ ” Sans whispered back.

 

“OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!!”

 

Despite myself, I was smiling.

 

Papyrus monologued again, before swearing my capture and disappearing to prepare all of his human torture traps. Or, as he liked to call them, ‘puzzles’.

 

And Sans promised to keep an eyesocket out for me. What a guy.

 

I also received a strange phone call from the cell phone mom had given me, of which again begged the question of how a cell phone functioning underground was possible, but whatever. This phone call was the only one I had ever received besides ones from mom. She was obviously never going to contact me again. But nobody else had my number, which only concluded it had to be a wrong number when they quit stuttering and tried ordering a pizza through text, which my prehistoric phone couldn’t do.

 

I didn’t have time to dissect the meaning behind it.

 

Something phenomenal happened after a while. I was feeling a little distracted, when I was approached by an irritable Ice Cap. I was staring at him, but I didn’t hear a word he’d been saying, and eventually I’d lost interest in him altogether and looked away, which made him furious.

 

“HELLO??” I snapped to attention, just in time. “My hat’s up here!” It threw flashing red magic at me, in the shape of hats and spikes, and I stepped from side to side, without looking its way again. I wasn’t actually in the mood to fight right now, and my apathy seemed to only make it more desperate for... something.

 

“Ok!” it finally said. “I’ll ignore you too.” And he fell still, and I realized he was waiting, waiting for me to do something. But he wasn’t attacking. I didn’t think he was going to again, so I just… I let him be. I walked away.

 

I felt strange leaving the fight. I hadn’t felt confident, and stronger, afterwards like I had when I’d fought all the others.

 

And it dawned on me quickly, that that was the second monster I’d been in a fight with since coming to the underground of whom I _hadn’t_ killed. And my mistake was surely evident to me then.

 

I’d been so foolish.

 

The Froggits, the Moldsmals; they’d all seemed like they hadn’t wanted to fight but they did anyway… They had been scared, not violent, and I slayed them even when they tried to run away, because I was just… _so fucking angry._

 

Snowdrake had simply wanted somebody to accept him for who he was, wanted someone to laugh at his horrible jokes. I slayed him carelessly because… I didn’t have time to psychoanalyze some ‘stupid parrot’s daddy issues’.

 

The Ice Cap I’d just fought wanted attention, he was _desperate_ for it… and when I refused to give it to him, he got bored and left. I didn’t have to fight him, I just had to _pay attention_.

 

I felt so blinded by my own self, so betrayed by my own actions. I actually felt pretty fucking horrible. These monsters are sad and protecting themselves, not violently attacking. And I chose to be so self-absorbed that I mimicked the very things I loathed in people from the surface. I was coming in to these creatures’ home and just… fucking everything up.

 

Fuck.

 

I am _such a dick_.

 

I felt like the remnants of my face palm would be visible for days.

 

After that, I had also noticed the lack of dust.

 

I couldn’t let this new information hinder my process. With embarrassment surely evident, I continued until I met Doggo.

 

I was so glad I had realized my mistakes before I met Doggo. He was manning a sentry station, which made me wonder if that meant he was part of the royal guard. I read the sign, it had said ‘no moving’, or rather, ‘Absolutely NO MOVING!!!’, to be exact.

 

I couldn’t figure out why, until I realized he was blind and couldn’t see me unless I moved. And you know what, I was perfectly fine not moving while he threw his light blue sword around half-hazardly, not hitting anything - until he got too close to me, and I _wasn’t paying attention again_. I’d had no more time than enough to cover my face before I felt a presence move _through_ me. I uncovered my eyes and blinked confusedly. His sword has passed right through me… because… I wasn’t moving?

 

Awesome. I can be _really_ good at doing absolutely nothing.

 

So I crossed my arms and stood there as Doggo’s sword passed through me again. But I wasn’t sure what to do next… Doggo was a… dog, so… what did dogs like?

 

Dogs, funnily enough, liked _sticks._ And I just so happened to have a stick.

 

I threw it, and Doggo lost it. He brought it back, so I threw it again. We ended up playing fetch for a while. I, myself, felt something lifting off me... hell if I could name it though. 

 

I’m glad I was able to spare Doggo. Even if he did leave half-smoked treats lying around.

 

I ran into Sans, again. I noticed my immediate rise in heart rate at how excited I was just to see him. It felt really nice, and yet at the same time, I felt so very weary of that feeling.

 

Sans was useful in telling me about blue attacks – albeit, a tad late, thank you very much – but it cleared up my fight with Doggo quite a bit. Blue magic only hurt you when you moved. And apparently, Papyrus used blue magic. I couldn’t see Papyrus actually standing in my way to fight me, so I didn’t really take it to heart.

 

“imagine a stop sign.” Sans said, my brow arching. “when you see a stop sign, you _stop_. stop signs are _red_ , so imagine a _blue stop sign_ instead. simple, right?”

 

Now the only thing rising was my blood pressure. I wanted to kick him sometimes.

 

“when fighting, think of  blue stop signs.”

 

I could _only_ think about blue stop signs now.

 

I ran into him again up ahead with his brother, and I couldn’t help but wonder now how he seemed to be everywhere before me so quickly. I know I was exploring and wasting time, but he never seemed to move until I was already ahead of him. It was kind of unnerving. But I convinced myself I just _still_ wasn’t paying close enough attention. 

 

I shivered and cursed at the cold again as I walked.

 

I accidentally interrupted Papyrus nagging at Sans for being so lazy that he napped all night. That was kind of funny.

 

Papyrus went through a spiel explaining the large rectangle of compacted snow that lied between us. It was a puzzle… that I would find _’quite shocking’._

When he finished his explanation, I stepped forward into the rectangle, but Papyrus seized, electricity coursing through him. I stepped back, a look of confusion on my face as Papyrus, immediately, began to blame Sans for whatever was going wrong. Sans calmly told him I needed to be the one holding the orb that would electrocute me if I stepped in the wrong places. Papyrus was understanding, and...

 

…and gave away the ‘secret’ path I’d have to take through the rectangle… by bringing me the orb. He asked, nicely, for me to hold the orb, and tossed it at me as he ran back to his place beside his brother.

 

I… I couldn’t… sigh. He was just so stupid…

 

“INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY!” I stifled a little snicker as I finished the puzzle, before coming to attention suddenly. “HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!! I KNOW I AM… NYEH HEH HEH!!”

 

I couldn’t hold back the laugh after he’d left. I approached Sans.

 

“hey, thanks… my brother seems like he’s having fun.” I gave him a genuine smile. Sans was such a good brother. I didn’t mind at all, doing this for him, or for Papyrus, for that matter. They were both wonderful. “by the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing?”

 

The corner of my mouth quirked up, because I knew then that there was going to be a story behind it.

 

“we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his ‘battle body’. man. isn’t my brother cool?”

 

I don’t know if Sans actually thought his brother was ‘cool’, or if it was just another one of his puns… but Papyrus seemed to like it when his ego was stroked, and it didn’t take much to do so. Plus, his ‘battle body’ _was_ pretty rad.

 

So, yeah, Papyrus was actually kind of cool.

 

My mind sparked to life and I grinned at the skeleton before me. _Why didn’t the skeleton celebrate Halloween, Sans?_ I wanted so very badly to open my mouth and speak to him, but the sudden familiar heaviness weighed down on my chest and shoulders. My smile dropped a little, causing Sans to look at me strangely, but I shook my head and put on a brave face for him before walking away. 

 

_Why didn’t the skeleton celebrate Halloween?_

_Because they had no body to spend it with…._

 

It felt so very, very cold... 

**Author's Note:**

> A personal story inspired by my game play of Undertale, and general 'what the fuck'ness.
> 
> You can also read it here, for the full font experience: http://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/gallery/58162664/My-Under-Tale


End file.
